club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Ski Village
The Ski Village is a room in Club Penguin Rewritten, that is home to the Everyday Phoning Facility and the Ski Lodge. You can enter it by either the Beach, the Dock, or the Ski Hill. Items in this room Pins Parties * During the Puffle Party 2017, the Ski Village was given quite a lot of design. To the left, you can see a billboard reading: "Walk your puffle!" In the background, you can see colorful bunting. Also, the Ski Lodge and Everyday Phoning Facility buildings were redone. The Lodge became a puffle toy, and the Phoning Facility is a puffle condo. There were also props of buoys and boards, which of course seemed odd as they only appeared normally when the Sports Shop was around. There was also an entrance to a Puffle Show. * For the St. Patrick's Day Party 2017, the Everyday Phoning Facility was still there, but the building was instead replaced with the Sports Shop building. The Ski Village was overall given a more greenish tone with some shamrocks, lucky coins and also a Wishing Well. You could also see a rainbow in the background. * At the April Fools' Day Party 2017, the Ski Village had a few changes. There was a box that had a drawing of a Propeller Cap on it. Also the seat on the Ski Lift was replaced with some green poker-dot orange pants. And the Ski Lodge, was instead more crudely drawn. * In the Medieval Party 2017, the Ski Village was given a more Medieval theme. The Ski Hill was replaced with a huge dark grey-normal grey castle. The Ski Lodge was instead a princess castle, with a rainbow as well. And the Everyday Phoning Facility was a cottage. * When the Music Jam 2017 began, there were multiple changes. The Tour Booth was moved so the Casa Fiesta could sit in its place next to the Ski Lodge. There was also a merch booth were you could buy some music themed t-shirts as well as an All-Access Music Pass to let you enter the Casa Fiesta. A food booth also was placed in the Ski Village, allowing you to get Snack Shack party stamp. And finally, there are some spots for penguins to play some performances using instruments. In the bottom right corner there is an "applause" button; when you click the button it will play an applause sound. * During the Water Party 2017, a huge pool sits in the centre of the Ski Village. Also, this is where penguins end up after going down the water slide on the Ski Hill. You can see some palm trees in the background as well. * During the Festival of Flight 2017, dark blue, light blue and yellow balloons and lanterns were placed around the area along with two spinning, gray propellers. There were also some signs of clouds and a sun. * At The Fair 2017, the area included a burger stand and three cutouts; one of which allowed you to take a photo for you to keep as a background. In the surroundings, the "Sled Racing" sign was changed, a huge "The Fair" sign with balloons was added, and the buildings were repainted to look more colorful. Gallery Ski Village Puffle .png|Puffle Party 2017 St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Ski Village.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 Ski Village April Fools' Party 2017.PNG|April Fools' Party 2017 Screenshot 491.png|Medieval Party 2017 construction Medieval Party 2017 Ski Village.png|Medieval Party 2017 Village MJCon17.png|Music Jam 2017 construction Music Jam 2017 Ski Village.png|Music Jam 2017 Water Party 2017 Ski Village.png|Water Party 2017 Unknown (6).png|Festival of Flight 2017 Screen Shot 2017-09-28 at 9.01.06 AM.png|The Fair 2017 Category:Room Category:Rooms Category:Outdoor Rooms Category:Place Category:Places Category:Principal place Category:Principal room Category:Permanent Rooms Category:EPF Category:PSA